Up in the Air
by PresleyRox
Summary: After Helga witnesses her fiancé killing someone she goes to police and discovers just how little she knew about him. He is connected to the biggest crime ring in the East Coast. After giving her statement she learns she must go under police protection and is shocked when she finds out the FBI agent assigned to protect her is her old crush, Arnold Shortman. Rated a strong T
1. Chapter 1

**Up in the Air**

Helga Pataki slumped down in the hard plastic chair she sat on. The room was drab and dimly lit with a wooden table with three chairs total, two on one side of the table and one on the other. She looked at herself in the mirror that spread across the wall she was facing. She had seen enough cop shows throughout the years to make her wonder if there were any cops on the other side watching her. She tunneled her fingers through her blond hair and sighed heavily.

How long had she been in this damn room anyway? She looked at her watch; she had been sitting in the room alone for fifteen minutes now. The cop that had brought her in the room called it an 'interview room' but she knew the proper name for it was more likely an interrogation room. Why did it feel like she was going to be interrogated? She was the one who…

Her eyes closed as the images of what had happened just a couple of hours ago flooded her memory.

_She had been upstairs when the yelling started. She heard Derek raise his voice first, yelling something about the money and then she heard Tom, one of Derek's business associates, yell something back. Helga became concerned after the yelling continued for several minutes and she finally decided to go see what the hell was going on._

_She didn't really mean to 'sneak' downstairs to Derek's office, but that's what happened. She made quiet, unsure footsteps to Derek's office. She had opened the office door just a crack when it happened._

**_BANG!_**

_Helga had jumped back in shock, covering her mouth, muffling the sound of a shriek when she saw Derek pull out a gun and shoot Tom between eyes. Tom hadn't stood a chance, he was dead the instant the bullet hit. _

_She was snapped out of her frozen state when she heard Derek's voice. Slowly, as quietly and carefully as possible she peered back into Derek's office, doing her best not to look at Tom or the blood soaked rug he was laying on._

_Derek was on his cell phone, "Yeah, I had to take care of Jacobs. I need someone to take care of the body before Helga sees anything." There was a long pause. "No. Not there, the place has been crawling with cops lately. Dump him in the lake off do Riverside." There was another pause. "Be here in five minutes. I don't want Helga to know anything about this." Another short pause. "Good." _

_Helga watched Derek as he looked down at Tom's body before stepping over the deceased man and poured himself a drink. She gave him one last look before making her way back upstairs, not knowing what Derek would do if he saw her._

_It had been a good decision, Helga decided, because just a few minutes later Derek appeared in their bedroom indirectly asking her if she heard anything. She lied, of course, gesturing to the book she was holding. She knew Derek knew she tended to ignore the rest of the world when she read. He proceeded to tell her he had some business to attend to in New York City and he'd back a couple of days. She faked a few passionate kisses and told him she would miss him as he packed a bag._

_She waited a full twenty minutes after Derek left before she packed her own bag and drove to the police station._

Helga talked to three different cops since she arrive at the police station over an hour ago, recounting the events with each conversation. The third cop had led her into the so called interview room, asking her to wait there, because a forth officer wanted to talk to her. She looked down at her left hand where her engagement ring still sat. She loved that ring. It was the biggest engagement ring Helga had ever seen in real life, not that diamond size really matter to her, but the ring was beautiful and she was so in love with the man who gave it to her.

She chewed on her bottom lip; she never would have imagined Derek actually murdering someone. She thought back to the phone conversation she had overhead and had the sinking realization that Derek had probably killed before. They were in the middle of planning their wedding; Helga had picked out her wedding dress just last week. But now…Now she felt sick at the thought she had slept with this man and worst of all that she was in love with a murderer.

* * *

"You better not be shitting us about this." Arnold Shortman stated as he walked into the room next to interrogation room one. He had been trying to nail Derek Malloy since the day he joined the FBI three years earlier. This was the first real hard evidence they had on him. There was a witness. Malloy's fiancé witnessed him committing murder. He just prayed that the woman was credible.

"Here's the witness's statement." Officer Cruller said holding out a file.

Arnold snatched the file from Cruller's hands and immediately began reading the signed statement.

Arnold's partner, Edgar Allen looked at the blonde woman on the other side of the two-way mirror, "Pretty girl." He commented. There had been rumors that Derek had been engaged, but Malloy seemed to be purposely keeping her out of the public eye.

Arnold looked up, curious to see what his partner considered pretty. "Oh my God." Arnold stepped closer to the two-way mirror. "I know her!" He was shocked to see that it was Helga G. Pataki, as beautiful as ever, on the other side of the mirror. "I went school with from preschool till high school graduation." He scanned the rest of the statement. "Let's go talk to her." He handed the file back to Cruller and exited the room.

* * *

Helga sighed heavily, eying the mirror in front of her, waiting for someone to come in so she can give her statement _again_ and get the hell out of there. She turned to look over her shoulder when she heard the door _finally_ open. "Criminy! It's about time." She mumbled, clearly annoyed they kept her waiting so long. She looked back into the mirror, "Can we please get on with this. I'm getting really sick of repeating myself."

Two men had walked in taking a seat in the chairs on the opposite side of the table from the Helga and she finally took a good look at them. The first was a pudgy man with dark brown hair and looked to be somewhere in his forties. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the other. Was she seeing this right? The man was her age, blonde, and as handsome as ever. "Arnold?" She hadn't seen him since the night they graduated high school.

"State your name." Arnold's green eyes locked with Helga's blue ones.

She sighed, "You know my name Arnold."

"State your name." He repeated. He tapped a pen against the wooden table.

"Helga Pataki." She offered.

"State your full name." Arnold clarified, still not breaking eye contact.

"Helga G. Pataki." She took it upon herself to break eye contact and look down at the hands, her engagement ring sparkling despite being in the dim space.

"Your _full_ name Helga." Arnold demanded.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki." She let out annoyed sigh, "Are you satisfied now?" She grumbled.

"Very. I was always curious about what the G stood for." Arnold's serious expression cracked a small smile, but then quickly returned to its original serious stance. "Now I need to you tell me exactly what happened." Once again his eyes locked with hers.

"I've already made three statements to three different cops. The second one had me write and sign a statement. I know you can read Arnoldo, you know what happened." Helga folded her arms as she glared at Arnold and other man. "Who is this guy?"

"We aren't in high school anymore Helga." Arnold spoke up. "I'm a FBI agent. You can't talk to me like that. This is Edgar Allen; he's been my partner since I joined the force."

"Wait…You're FBI?" Helga unfolded her arms and sat up straight. "Why does the FBI want to talk to me?" She looked over at Edgar, who hadn't spoken a word since entering the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I read the reports, but I need to hear what happened directly from you." Arnold explained, "This will go a lot easier if you just cooperate with us."

Helga sighed, "Fine…I was upstairs when I heard Derek and Tom start to argue. They were shouting. I've never really heard Derek raise his voice to anyone before so I went to see what was going on. I had just opened Derek's office door when I saw him pull out the gun." She paused; her voice slowly beginning to waiver. "Derek killed him. He shot him point blank without a second thought." She swallowed a dry lump in her throat. "I was just so shocked…I was just standing at the door, frozen. I heard Derek on the phone. I don't know who he was talking to, but he told them he had to 'take care' of Jacobs and told them to dump the body in the lake off of Riverside." She ran her fingers through her hair, "He kept tell whoever he was talking to that he didn't want me to know or see anything. He doesn't know I saw anything…I think he's killed before. He said something about not dumping the body somewhere because it has been crawling with cops lately. Anyway, I went back upstairs and a few minutes later Derek came up and told me he was going out of town for a few days. After he left I packed a bag and came here. Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on? Why is the FBI involved in this is?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Derek Malloy?" Arnold asked, ignoring her question.

"He's my fiancé…Or _was_ my fiancé." Her persistent glare at Arnold softened. "Arnold, could you please just tell me what the going on here? Why does it feel like _I'm_ the one who is being interrogated? Criminy, I saw the man I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with murder someone today…I think I deserve some answers."

"We will give you them." Edger finally spoke up as he watched his younger partner shoot the young woman a sympathetic look. "We just have a few more questions we need answered first." He looked over at Arnold, "Shall I? Or would you like the honors Shortman?"

"How did you and Malloy meet?" Arnold asked after scribbling down a few notes in his notebook.

Helga released another annoyed sigh, frustrated she wasn't getting any answers. "We met half way through my senior year at MIT."

"You went to MIT?" Arnold asked in surprise." I didn't know that."

"Well I didn't know you are an FBI agent either, so get over it." Helga snapped, she eyed Edgar when he let out an amused chuckle. "MIT has one of the best writing programs in the country." She explained before continuing, "Anyway, I was bartending and he was there with some of his friends and there was there was some creep who kept hitting on me all night. After my shift the creep tried to follow me to my car, but Derek saw and stopped him before he could try anything. We started talking and ended up hitting it off." She looked at Arnold, "What else do you want to know? I want answers."

"We just have a couple more…" Arnold cleared his throat. "What do you know about what Derek does for a living?"

"He took over the family business. Real-estate. He is quite successful." She watched Arnold and Edgar exchange looks, "He doesn't talk to me much about work. He always told me he wanted to leave work at work. When he was home he didn't want to think about work." She scratched her arm nervously. "What else?"

"Just one more." Arnold's voice had softened slightly from the stern tone he had been using, "Was he ever violent with you?"

"No." Helga answered quickly. "I mean…I guess he slapped me a few times, but I probably deserved it." She spoke directly to Arnold, "I'm you remember how much I can run my mouth. It was never more than a slap and he was always really sorry afterwards." She sighed, "Honestly, it didn't happen that often. We've been together for three years and I count the times on one hand, so you don't need to look at me like that." She looked at both men, "Now can you please just tell me what is going on?" She begged, "If you really are FBI this isn't just about a murder, is it?"

"I've been on Derek Malloy's case since I joined the FBI. He isn't in real-estate Helga. It's just a front to his real dealings. He has connections with the biggest crime ring on the East Coast. We aren't sure how big his involvement is, but we do know he is involved. We know he has supplied weapons and safe havens for some very dangerous criminals. You were right, we are pretty sure he has killed before."

Helga's jaw dropped open and she physically paled, "He…He's a criminal?" She asked quietly. "I swear. I had no idea that he was involved in all this. I never would have…" Her hand covered her mouth. "Oh God…This _cannot_ be happening."

"Shortman, get her some water would ya?" Edgar more demanded than asked.

Arnold gave a sharp nod before getting up from his seat and disappearing from the room only for a few moments before returning with a paper cup fill with water. "Here." He said softly as he handed her the cup.

"Thanks." Helga whispered after she gulped half the water down.

"Do you have any family or friends that you think could be in danger because of all this?" Edgar spoke up.

Helga shook her head. "I don't have a relationship with my parents or sister. I have barely spoken to any of them since I graduated high school." She paused, "My friends are his friends. I didn't have that many friends in high school and college and the ones I did…Well we drifted a part in the past few years."

"Are you sure about that?" Edgar asked.

"Yes. The last couple of times I talked to my so called parents the phone calls ended in disaster and Derek was there for it."

"What happened?" It was Arnold who asked this time.

"Why does it matter?" Helga asked, drinking the rest of the water. When Arnold and Edgar didn't answer she continued, "I've never had much of a relationship, not a good one anyway, with any member of my family. Bob and Mariam promised me they were going to come to my graduation. I was top of my class and was selected to read something I wrote during the ceremony. Then Olga got engaged—for the third time I should add— the she had two engagements that fell through before that and they went to see her to celebrate instead. Then when I got engaged I called and told them and they accused me of trying to rub my happiness in Olga's face, because she and Mick just called off their wedding. Well Mick called off their wedding. I haven't spoken to any of them since. I'm sure in Derek's eyes he'd be doing me a favor if he offed my parents."

"We think you could be in danger." Arnold told Helga point blank. "Malloy is a very dangerous man and he won't go down without fight. We are offering you police protection."

"You are offering me it? So that means I can reject it, right?" Helga asked.

Arnold paused, "Yes, but I strongly recommend you don't. You are a key witness to a major crime and your life could be in danger. Without you we really don't have a case and your life could be in danger." He emphasized the fact once again, "Please don't reject police protection Helga."

"Sorry Football Head, but I'm rejecting it. I am right now anyway. Derek does not know I saw anything or went to the police." Helga argued. She didn't say it, because she knew what Arnold's reaction would be, but she knew despite everything, Derek loved her and wouldn't kill her. She could feel it in her bones, Derek would not harm her.

"Miss Pataki I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation…" Edgar tried to argue.

"I do. Believe me, I do." Helga brushed loose strands of hair behind her ear, "But I don't want any protection at this moment in time."

"What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?" Edgar asked.

"I'm going to check into a hotel and relax. I'll figure out the rest tomorrow. When are you going to arrest him?"

"We have a few men in blue after him right now. He should be in custody within a couple of hours." Arnold to her as he closed his notepad.

"Okay. Good. Are we done here?"

Arnold nodded, "There is just some paper work you need to sign." He fished out a card from his suit pocket. "If you need anything, think of any new information, or changed your mind about police protection don't hesitate to call."

Helga took the card, "Thank you." She put the card in her pants pocket and stood up, "Can I go now?"

"We'll walk you out." Arnold took some fast strides to the door, opening it for Helga. "After you…" He stepped aside.

Edgar and Arnold watched Helga for across the room as she signed the paperwork she needed to sign before she could leave the police station, "Are you really letting her just leave?" Edgar asked, "You and I both know she needs police protection."

"I do know that." Arnold told him, "But I also know Helga. She is stubborn as hell and won't admit she needs help until it's too late."

Edgar raised an eyebrow, "So what's the plan?"

"We are going to track her. We will follow her to protect her. I'll be damned if I let Malloy or any of the scum he works with hurt that woman. Come on, let's go to our car. We can't let her know we are following her."

* * *

So I didn't really intend to start writing this...It just kind of happened. I got the idea and my muse just kind ran with it. I've been having more free time lately so don't worry, I plan to update this, A Twist of Fate, and Reunion more often. As always, if you enjoyed please review.

One more thing, I *might* be changing my username. I made this when was Grey's Anatomy fan and I have not watched nor like the show for a couple of years now, so if you see this or any of my stories under a different username that is why.

Anyway, again, if you enjoyed please follow, favorite, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Up in the Air Part Two**

Helga took a deep breath as she got into her car. It had been an incredibly long afternoon and she was exhausted. Her entire life had been turned outside down in just a few short hours. She looked down at her cell phone that she had forgotten on the passenger seat of her car before she had gone into the police station. She grabbed the phone and checked to see if she had any missed calls or text messages. She had one.

_Derek Malloy _

_1 New attachment _

_Hey sexy I think I found the perfect venue for our wedding. I think you'll love it. It's a bed and breakfast outside NY. Check it out. _

Underneath the message was a picture of the property. It was gorgeous. There were large willow trees in the front of the building and there were bushing with huge pink flowers on them. She sighed, the place was beautiful and it would have been absolutely perfect.

Turning her car on she tried to ignore the pain of the whole situation slowly bubbling to the surface. She knew the heart break of everything hadn't fully sunken in yet. She just hoped when it really hit her she'd be in the privacy in a hotel room.

As Helga drove she turned up the car's radio, hoping it would help distract her from her own thoughts. She really had no idea what she was going to do. She figured she'd spend a few days in a hotel to figure things out. She was thankful that she and Derek had not completely combined finances. She still had her own bank account in just her name. At least she had _something_ to start a new life, because the last thing she wanted to do was crawl back to Bob and Mariam. She rolled her eyes; she could just imagine what they would have to say about this whole situation. They had been shocked that someone of Derek's caliber had been interested her in the first place. She knew they had supported Olga after her three failed engagements, but Helga wasn't Olga. She knew Bob and Mariam wouldn't support her the way they did Olga.

Feeling her stomach grumble Helga decided to stop for takeout at her favorite diner that was near a batch of hotels. She pulled into a parking spot in front of the diner and made her way inside.

* * *

"So how long did you two date?" Edgar asked from the passenger seat. Since he was curious about Helga Pataki he had his phone out, seeing if he could find anything about her on the web.

"Me and who?" Arnold asked, his eyes not leaving the road and Helga's car. He was keeping his distance leaving a car or two in between them at all times. He didn't want Helga to know they were tracking her quite yet. "Wait…Me and Helga?" He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look over at his partner. "Helga and I never dated. We barley even got along. Why would you think that?"

Edgar shrugged, "I don't know. It just felt like you two had some kind of history. There was some kind of…" He paused, "Tension between you two." He looked down at his phone, "She was a model as a kid?" He asked when he came across pictures of Helga when she was the 'It Girl'.

Arnold chuckled, "Yeah. We were nine and this model agency was doing at talent search. Helga didn't even try out; actually she was making fun of them." A smile tugged on the corners of his lips. "Apparently they really liked the attitude and scowl."

"When's the last time you saw her?" Edgar asked as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"It was the night we graduated high school." Arnold started to explain, "She left the next morning. She didn't even tell anyone she was leaving, I guess her parents knew, but none of her friends knew. From what I hear she hasn't been back to Hillwood since the day she left." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't know why I was surprised. Everyone knew she couldn't way to get away. I don't really think she wanted to get away from Hillwood itself, just her parents."

"What's the deal with her folks anyway?" Edgar asked curiously, "It's sad they didn't go to her graduation."

Arnold sighed, "I don't really know what there deal was. They were wonderful parents to Helga's sister Olga, but I think everyone saw that they treated Helga differently. Why they did, I have no idea. Helga was the _biggest_ in the ass growing up, but I guess it's kinda understandable…I didn't figure it out until high school but her mom is an alcoholic. I rarely saw her, but when I did she was always pretty out of it. Her dad, Bob, is…" He paused trying to think of the right word to describe Big Bob Pataki, "An asshole. He is a total asshole. He-" Arnold cut himself off when he saw Helga turn into the parking lot _Hank's_, which happened to be one of his favorite places to eat. "Shit." He cursed as he quickly switched lanes and pulled in the parking lot after her. "She must have decided to get something to eat before going to the hotel."

Edgar and Arnold were thankful that most of the diner's front was windows; they could easily watch Helga from the car as she ordered and waited for her food.

* * *

After ordering Helga decided to use the restroom. She had ten minutes before her order would be ready so she took her time. While washing her hands Helga stared at her reflection for several long moments. It was then she realized she barely recognized herself. Her hair and makeup were flawless and her clothes all had a designer labels on them. During her teenaged years up and up until she met Derek she never wore make up and she didn't give a crap about designer labels. Except for those Nancy Spumoni boots. She couldn't describe how much she wanted those and it was one of the only times Mariam hadn't let her down. Bob had been beyond pissed when Helga claimed she lost them. Other than those boots she had bought most of her clothes from thrift and second hand stores. She had a rather bohemian or relaxed casual look up until Derek. She also used to have a large collection of classic band tee-shirts. She really missed those tee-shirts.

The realization of how much she changed for Derek was totally bizarre for Helga. Maybe it was because it had happened so slowly she never realized it was happening. But it did happen. She just didn't know how it happened. She had never changed who she was for anyone before.

Sighing, she set her oversized purse onto the bathroom counter and dug out her makeup bag. From the makeup bag she pulled out makeup remover wipes and began to remove the makeup from her face. After removing all her makeup she threw the wipe away and looked back into the mirror, happy that the makeup was gone.

* * *

Arnold and Edgar sat in silence as they waited for Helga to exit the diner. Edgar was on his phone texting his wife while Arnold watched Helga return from the bathroom and wait for her food at the front counter. It was weird seeing her again. It had been seven years since they graduated high school and while he had attended to the five year reunion Helga did not.

It was weird seeing her again, especially under the circumstances they were under. He just hoped he was wrong about Derek going after her. He couldn't bear the thought of Helga getting hurt. Even though she had made her life miserable from ages three to eighteen he still didn't want anything to happen to her. His stomach had still been twisting at the fact that Helga admitted Derek had hit her on a few different occasions. Though it was the fact that she seemed to justify why Derek had it her that bothered him the most.

_'…I probably deserved it. I'm sure you remember how much I can run my mouth.'_

It made him feel physically ill that strong willed Helga would not only put up with being hit, but justify it as well. What in the hell happened to her in the past seven years?

"She's coming out." Edgar snapped Arnold out of his thoughts, "How do you suppose we track her after she checks into a hotel?"

"We'll figure it out once she checks into one. We can probably just wave our badges to hotel management. I'm sure hotel security will cooperate once they find out we're FBI." Arnold stated as he watched Helga walk to her car.

* * *

Helga slid into the driver's seat and put her purse and Styrofoam takeout container on the passenger seat. She sighed when her cell phone dropped to the car's floor from out of her purse. She was going to ignore it until she heard the phone beep, signaling her that she had a new text message. She sighed again before she bent down to pick it up.

The moment she did the sound of gun shots and glass shattering filled Helga's ears. She screamed as instinct kicked in and she lay as flat as she could along the driver and passenger seat of her car as the gun fire continued. Her arms covered her head as the windows of her car were being blasted out from the bullets.

A few moments later the gun fire stopped, but Helga didn't move her position across the driver and passenger seats. She was shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was heavy and erratic. She screamed again and shut her eyes tightly when she heard the passenger door open, preparing for the worst.

"Helga!" Arnold placed a hand on her arm, "It's me. It's Arnold."

"Arnold?" Slowly, Helga opened her eyes, to see a very concerned looking Arnold staring down at her. "Oh my God…" She swallowed the dry lump in her throat as she blinked away tears. She was about get up, but Arnold stopped her.

"Don't move. I'll help you up. There is glass everywhere, including on you…I don't want you to get cut." Arnold told her as he reached out, "Grab my arms." Helga obeyed, as she grabbed a hold of his arms he took a hold of her by placing his hands a few inches below her arm pits and pulled her out the car; sweeping bits of glass off her back as she stood. "Are you okay?" He asked as she leaned against him to help steady herself from her shaky legs.

Helga pushed him away, "Of course I'm not okay! Someone just tried to kill me."

"You would have been if you hadn't ducked…Why did you duck in the first place?"

"My phone fell and I got a text message so I bent over to see what it said." Shakily, she turned at receive her phone for the car's floor. She blinked down at the message.

_Derek Malloy_

_Miss you already sexy_

"Derek…He knows I went to the cops. Doesn't he?" She asked as she showed Arnold the message. "This is some sick, twisted way to…Criminy I don't even know. But he organized this, didn't he?"

For a moment he said nothing. "Helga…You're bleeding." Arnold stared at the top of Helga's shoulder, a streak of blood staining her shirt. "Were you shot?"

Helga touched her shoulder and winced, "I don't know. It didn't really hurt until you pointed it out." She paled. "I feel sick."

"You're in shock." He explained, "There is an ambulance on the way." Just as Arnold told her that several sirens were heard in the near proximity. He looked around and noticed several civilians had gathered around to see if they could figure out what was going. Arnold rolled his eyes; he didn't think he would ever know why people would flock to a place that just had a damn shooting. It always amazed him how dumb some people were, though it was probably a good thing there was a crowd because it was less likely someone coming and trying again.

After the ambulance and three police cars arrive at the diner the crowd thinned out pretty quick. Arnold wanted Helga out of there as soon as possible, before the press showed up. The last think Helga needed was public exposer. Then there was her wound. He wasn't sure if she had actually been shot or if some of the glass from her car windows had hit her, either way he wanted to get the hospital quickly, so he would know for sure she was going to be okay.

* * *

Arnold was relieved to find out Helga's shoulder had just been grazed by a bullet. She was going to be fine; she just needed a few stiches.

"How is she doing?" Edgar asked as he walked up to his partner. They had been separated after the gun fire started. Arnold went to Helga and Edgar tried to find the shooter or shooters, unfortunately he came up cold. Everything had happened so fast and he was unable to determine where the shots were coming from until the culprit was long gone.

"She is going to be fine." Arnold told him, "A bullet grazed her shoulder, so she'll need some stiches, but it could have been a lot worse."

Edgar nodded, "Do you think she'll agree to police protection now?"

Arnold nodded, "She got a text from Malloy just before the shooting. It said I miss you already sexy. He found out she went to the police somehow. It defiantly scared her. She knows her life is in actual danger now."

"Shortman, Allen." Simon Walters, Arnold and Edgar's boss, made several quick strides towards the two men. They were currently in the hospital waiting room as they were waiting for Helga to get stiches. "Please tell me the witness is still alive."

"She is sir." Arnold spoke up, "Her shoulder was grazed by a bullet, but she is going to be just fine."

"Good. Shortman, I arranged an apartment for the two of you in Chicago. You will be watching over her until the trail is over. After the trial we will determine if the witness needs to go into witness protection."

"Wait…Me sir?" Arnold asked. "Isn't there anyone else?" He paused, "And her name is Helga Pataki."

Simon locked eyes with Arnold, "Of course there is, but I want _you_ to do it. Unless you want to spend the rest of you career behind a desk don't argue with me Shortman."

Arnold sighed and nodded weakly, "Yes, sir."

"I don't have to tell you how important it is for the witness to stay alive. We've been trying to build a case against Malloy family for almost a decade. We need this witness." Simon needlessly explained, "Derek Malloy is officially in police custody and we have a search warrant for his house and office. Start packing your bags Shortman you and the witness leave for Chicago in the morning. I will send you the details." Without another word Simon left the two men.

"That man is such a jack ass." Edgar mumbled, "I have the suitcase Helga had in her trunk. I'm sure she'll want that for the little trip you two are taking together."

Arnold groaned, "Do you want to tell her that she and I will be living in an apartment together in Chicago or shall I? She is going to be pissed. She can't stand me."

"I don't know her so I don't know if that is true, but considering the circumstances she'll probably be relieved that she under the protection…That she'll being living with someone she knows. It will make her a lot more comfortable than if she was going to be with a complete stranger."

"She is going to drive me crazy."

"You haven't seen the girl for what, seven years?" Edgar asked and Arnold nodded, "Then you don't know that. People change Arnold. From what you told me about her parents it probably did her some good after she moved away from them. Even if she is a pain in the ass, just remember she has been through a hell of a lot in the past six hours. Her whole world was turned upside down. She has a right to be a pain."

Arnold sighed, "You're right. She probably isn't the same pain in the ass I knew growing up." He ran a hand through his hair, "I just don't why Walters wants me to do this. He even said there are other agents…" He whined.

"Suck it up Shortman. Putting your feelings aside is part of the job." A wide smirk appeared on Edgar's lips, "Just make sure you don't sleep with her. _That_ is not part of the job."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "You don't need to worry about that. Helga and I can barely stand each other."

"Mr. Shortman?" A female's voice interrupted the two men. Arnold nodded, "Miss Pataki will be right out. She only needed six stiches and there should be very little scarring."

"That's great." Arnold forced a small smile, dreading to tell Helga that not only he was going to be the agent protecting her but that they would be living in an apartment together. He had the feeling she was not going to be taking the news very well. He looked to his right and saw Helga slowly making her way towards them, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Exhausted. Can I go now?"

Arnold nodded, "You'll be coming with me…Umm…My boss arranged an apartment for us in Chicago. You will be under my protection until the trail is over." He paused for a short moment, "Then after the trial we will have to talk about if it is necessary for to be put into a permanent witness protection program."

Arnold watched as Helga's jaw dropped in surprise and he prepared himself, expecting her to start arguing with him. But she didn't, "Can we go now? I want to get the hell out of here. I hate hospitals."

Arnold nodded, "You can stay at my apartment tonight. We are leaving for Chicago in the morning." He told her quietly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were in Arnold's apartment. "You have a nice place." Helga commented as she walked through the living room.

"Thanks, but I'm sure it's not as nice as the mansion you were living in with Malloy." He immediately regretted saying it when he saw her wince. "Sorry." He apologized. He placed Helga's suitcase next to the couch. "I shouldn't have said that."

"He's in custody now?" She asked as she took a seat on Arnold's couch.

Arnold nodded, "He was arrested about an hour ago."

"Oh." She paused, "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

Arnold quickly nodded again, "Of course." He walked towards his bedroom, "Since you don't have many clothes with you, you can wear some of mien tonight." He disappeared for a few brief moments before coming back with a part of cotton shorts with drawstring so she could tighten them to fit her waist a little bit better and a black tee-shirt that said _Pearl Jam_ in white lettering across the chest. That made her smile a little bit because it reminded of her old band tee-shirts she wore all the time in high school.

"Thanks." She took the clothes from Arnold. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry." He opened a door across the hall from his bedroom. There is shampoo and conditioner in the shower. Take all the time you need. I'll be in my room packing if you need anything." Helga just nodded and made her way into the bathroom. "And Helga…" She stopped in her tracks and looked over at him, "Be careful with your stiches, okay?" Helga just nodded before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Arnold entered his bedroom and grabbed a large suitcase out his closet and began to mentally list all the things he would need. He sighed heavily, praying the trail date would come up fast he just didn't know how long he could stand watching over Helga Pataki.

* * *

A

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed the update. I know things are moving along like really fast, but the real story begins with Arnold protecting Helga and I just wanted to get them there. I hope everyone feels like an adult version of their character. I know Helga is a bit…I don't know, submissive, right now, but the girl has been through a lot in the past few hours. She needs time to wrap her head around all that's happened.

I have decided I'm going to change me user name for sure, but I have NO idea to what. Any suggestions? Lol Again, when you see my stories under another name that is why.

Anyway, as always if you enjoyed reading this chapter follow and favor if you haven't yet and please review. Everyone's reviews always mean so much to me and it just motivates me to write. Thank you all for your kind words!


End file.
